Lisanna in Edolas
by lelanela
Summary: My first fanfic. hope you like it.
1. The Death and a new life

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction I hope you like . It will be about Lisanna's life in Edolas after her "death" . **

**Description:**

Lisanna:

Age: 15

Hair: White (Short)

Eye Color: Blue

**I tried to follow the ****manga**** and anime !**

** I decide for every new chapter i will make a cover with my drawings and editing. And it is on my deviant page.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the characters . Hiro Mashima do .**

**Chapter 1: The death and a new life**

**Normal P.O.V**

**In Earthland**

The Take Over siblings (Lisanna,Elfman and Mirajane Strauss) were going on a S-class mission to kill a giant beast . While Lisanna (the youngest Srauss) was evacuating the village her sister and brother were fighting the beast . When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state and attacked Mirajane . Then Lisanna wanted to help her sister and tried to calm her brother down . But it failed, Elfman in his Beast soul hit her and made her fly several meters away, but then, Elfman reverted to himself . When Mirajane arrived at Lisanna's body she was still alive . Mirajane was holding her hand and trying to heal her younger sister when Lisanna's body started to glow . Lisanna's red Fairy Tail mark on her left shoulder disappeared in yellow glowing circles who were moving to the sky . When Lisanna started to follow them her sister started to cry and was hugging Lisanna's body till it disappeared too . Everybody in Fairy Tail tought she is death . They make two graves ,one in front the Kardia Cathedral and the second made Natsu (the fire dragon slayer) at the cliff in front of their childhood *base*where they played when they were little because Lisanna loved the sunset there .

**In Edolas**

**A few mornings before Earthland Lisanna's death .**

The Edolas Lisanna wake up very early but that was normal for her . Like usually she was at the guild in her small room with her adorable and pretty older sister Mirajane, who was already awake and looking out of the small circle window,like every morning, and her masculine and crybaby of brother Elfman who was still sleeping .

"Good morning,Mira-nee . " Lisanna said,still a little bit sleepy . "Huh Lisanna,good morning, did I awake you?"Said Mirajane surprised looking at her younger sister sitting on the bed . Mirajane was in her usual purple shirt with lavender trimmings, revealing her stomach and ample cleavage, with her usual matching skirt and long white gloves . Lisanna shook her head and said "No . " Mirajane was now looking at the clear sky trough the window, wondering what it is like to fly . At that moment wind started to blow and bring the smell of flowers and grass to the room and Mirajane's long white hair was dancing whit the wind . She looked worried .

"Is everything okey? " Asked Lisanna, putting her usual clothes on, a blue tank top with crossed straps with a long white skirt and white gloves like them from her sister .

"I just have a bad felling for today" she was worried,very worried and deep in her thoughts about flying . Lisanna interrupted her toughts with a hung and said "Everything will be fine . Come let's go down,we will wake him up . "She was pointing at her sleeping brother . Mirajane nodded and they silently go down in the empty guild .

**That afternoon in Edolas**

"Oi,Lisanna more beer"said Droy . He and Jet were bullying Elfman, again . Lisanna sighed . She went to the bar and asked her sister for beer . Mirajane was smiling and happy, it was like the morning never happened . Lisanna was happy for her and remembered all mornings like that . Mirajane had often bad mornings and Lisanna must cheer her up . Actually she must cheer up the whole guild, for her family she must go on missions, help her sister as a waitress and protect them . Without her, Lucy, Levy,the master and Juvia, Erza would destroy Fairy Tail .

"Here you go,Lisanna"Mirajane interrupted her thoughts . Lisanna gave the beer Droy and protected Elfman from them, again . Then the guild door opened loud . There where Lucy in her black suit.

"I am back !"She shouted . "Who did miss me?"

"Oh, welcome back" Mirajane welcomed her with a wave.

"Ph, who should miss you,you idiot ?"Levy started a fight with Lucy .

"What is it are jealous because someone could miss me, techno freak?"

"How did you call me?"

"Have you a problem with your ears? Techno-!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Lisanna and Juvia screamed at the same time.

"Okey,oh, yes, the kingdom planed something big but i don't know what . Where is the master?"

"He is just searching for what have they planed . "Mirajane said nodded and ordered her favorite food .

**Three hours later**

Lisanna and her siblings just where at the end of the cliff where where growing the medical flowers they needed . Lucy and team Shadow Gear accompanied them but she and Levy where fighting about something .

Erza Knightwalker were jut wondering around Edolas to see how people live when she see a blond girl with a black suit fighting a girl with blue hair, two mans standing and watching a girl with long white hair and blue eyes, a girl with short white hair and blue eyes and a guy with short white hair and blue eyes who were picking flowers . She recognized them . _They are Fairy Tail members _. Then she attacked the two girls who where fighting with her spear but they avoid the attack . Erza wasn't able to stop the attack and she flow right to Mirajane but Lisanna pushed her away . She was able to make a shield with her stuff but it wasn't strong enough and she fell from the cliff . Elfman caught her hand while Lucy and Levy distracted Erza's attention .

"Elf-niichan,what are you doing?" Lisanna said surprised . "You will fall with me if you don't let me go" in Lisanna's blue eyes you could see if Elfman was masculine but he couldn't pull her up.

Even if Levy and Lucy were strong Erza was to strong for them even when Jet and Droy joined she was still to strong . All four of them were on the floor and she were going to Elfman and his sisters.

While that Lisanna started to cry and said " Mira-nee,Elf-niichan,go, save yourself . Sorry, I will leave now." Lisanna hit Elfman's hand and he let her hand go .

"LISANNA!"Shouted Mirajane and Elfaman crying .

"That is very sad but I must my job ."Erza said sarcastically but her expression said she was sorry for them but she MUST do her job without mercy . Then a whip caught her leg . It was Lucy's whip!

"We must run,Lisanna gave her life for you!"Lucy shouted and team Shadow gear managed making Mirajane and Elfman to run . Lucy used a wipe like a rope while Levy and the others hold her and her spear . They managed to escape.

**The morning after earthland Lisanna's death in Edolas**

Earthland Lisanna woke up in a weird place her shoulder was hurting . Then she remembered Elfman hit her . _Am I Death? _ She looked at the sky there were some floating islands . She stand up and walked around . She see something like a green tree with the Fairy Tail mark and she decided to go in it . There were sad people but when she looked more carefully she saw that there her guild mates . When they see her they where first surprised and then happy . Lisanna looked surprised.

"Lisanna..."Her brother cried.

"You fall from so high that I thought you were death ." Her sister cried too.

_Wait Mira-nee is crying . And that clothes . Who is this blond girl._Lisanna was confused when she saw a blond girl in a black suit who asked her how she survive the fall . _Wait, what fall . _Then Mirajane and Elfman hugged her crying .

"We are so happy that you are back . "Said Mirajane still crying . "Never leave us like that again."

Lisanna couldn't help but smile saying "Don't worry . Now I am back and I won't leave ." It helped a little bit . But she remembered the book she was reading at home about another world . _Maybe this ,is a other world . _She saw Natsu who were still cry and hugging Gray who where very thick clothes . _Oh no,I'm in a other world . But it feels so good here . Maybe I should tell them but they are so happy now . I won't break their hearts I will pretend that I'm their Lisanna and start a new life but I must study . Oh, but for now..._

Then she pretend that she pass out because she didn't know what should she tell them . And they bring her in a small room with a circle window .

**End of chapter 1 hope you like it . Please review and wait for the next chapter .**


	2. Edolas

**So here is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Lisanna will become phoenix power.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**The next morning in edo- Fairy Tail.**

Lisanna wake up early. _When did I fall to sleep? Was that a dream? _She looked around. _No, it wasn't._Then she saw her sister but in clothes that Mirajane would never wore.

"Good morning, Mira-nee." She said ignoring the fact that she wasn't in her world.

" Lisanna!" She shouted with tears of joy in her eyes. _This Mirajane is very emotional. _Lisanna thought when she hugged her.

"Mira-nee, yes I'm alive, and yes I'm happy to see you but we will wake him up." She was pointing at her sleeping brother. "Mira-nee, I need other clothes."

"Oh, yes! Here are your clothes." Lisanna looked at the 'dress' that her Edolas she was always wearing. Lisanna liked it and put it on.

"Where do you get that red dress?" Mirajane asked. "And how do you survive the fall?"

"Em,Em…" Lisanna's heart was beating fast. Mirajane's looked very curiously. "I don't know, maybe someone saved me and manipulate my memories" Lisanna looked calm but she was sad and her heart was still beating very fast. _Even if it's not my Mira-nee I can't stand lying to her but to broke her heart… I must go to the library and find out what is this world and why I can't use magic in it. _

**Few days later.**

**Lisanna's P.O.V.**

So this world is calling Edolas. And here exist magic but on a other way and the blond girl is Lucy. She and Levy are always fighting. Levy, Jet, Droy or team Shadow Gear are the strongest team here. This was easy to find out but about me, I mean my Edolas counterpart was hard. She was cute strong and she protected Mira-nee and Elf-niichan. I found it out because Mira-nee said that I'm cute like always and asked me why I don't go on jobs or restore my staff. And my siblings always count on me or say their problems and they are weak. I found out about Erza that she is hunting us! I can't believe! How can this Fairy tail survive? But the answer is easy Levy's crazy machine for teleporting the whole guild. Dark Guild! I sighed. The first time she teleported us I was going to throw up. I was lucky that my siblings where hugging me. And now are we next to a big city where I will first go to the library and learn more. I hate learning! And second make a new staff because I must go on missions for my sister and brother.I sighed, again. 'My' best friends are Juvia,Lucy and Levy. Only one that I know her name was Levy. But this Levy totally different. Juvia is nice but she doesn't smile often and Gray is totally in love with her. Lucy is temperamental,funny and strong. She and Levy always fight like Natsu and Gray out my world. Wow! To be a waitress here is nice. I know find out so many things in a few days. Natsu and Gray are best friends, Cana is a lady, Elf-niichan a crybaby. Even Natsu is one and he is begin bulled by Lucy, poor him. I protect him and Elf-niichan. My edo-I hasn't it easy. Now I will go to the library for learning. I sighed. Oh and I got a new guild mark. It is on my left thigh and it is white like that from my sister.

**Afternoon**

**Normal P.O.V.**

So Lisanna is in the library and reading books about Edolas past. _Happy is a Exeed and he has a mission to kill Natsu. Good luck,_ _Happy. _She smiled. She know he couldn't kill Natsu, 'his father', even if he want. He only can fly. _Wait that means that the whole kingdom is scared of flying and talking cats, hahaha. That is..._

"Hey, Lisanna." Someone intterupted her toughts.

The time same in the guild.

"People that terrible!" Lucy shouted at the whole guild when she was sure that Lisanna isn't around.

"What is so terrible?" Asked Wendy.

"Yesterday I found Lisanna, DEAD!" The whole guild was socked.

"What are you talking about you saw Lisanna now." Said Juvia.

"But..."

"Stop joking you idiot, that's not funny!" Said Levy.

"I'm not joking!" Lucy shouted.

"Our Lisanna is dead but another Lisanna is here." A voice come behind Lucy.

"M-m-master!" Everyone shouted in shock.

Back to the library with Lisanna.

Lisanna turned around to see who is that.

_Mystogan?! Okey, how should I call him I mean in Earthland he is Mystogan but he may uses a different name here._

"Hallo" She said after a while. _Wait is he a Fairy Tail member in this world too or is he an enemy._

"Do you know who I am?" He asked curiously.

_Yes,no,maybe. Aaaaaaa! What should I say._ Lisanna looked at him nervously. She could open her mouth.

Mystogan sighed "So I'm the prince of Edolas, Jellal, here but in Earthland I'm Mystogan a s-class mage in Fairy Tail. And I know you are out Earthland."

"Jellal? Erza's childhood friend?" Lisanna asked silently nobody. Mystogan pretended that he didn't hear that.

"Listen, I'm here to tell you what's going on."

"I'm in a other world ,Edolas, in that my counterpart is dead where magic exist in a other way and where Fairy Tail is a dark guild. It's running by a king and everybody is afraid of little cats, or?"Lisanna smiled.

"Yes, but you were sucked trough oneof the animas in this world."

"Anima? What is that?"

In Fairy tail.

"Anima is portal to a other world called Earthalnd. The kingdom use them for transporting magic from that to our world." The master said that while the guild was looking at him amazed.

"O-our... L-lisanna i-is... D-d-d..." Mirajane stuttered but then she was crying.

"But why is this Lisanna pretending that she is our?" Asked Levy with a sad expression. The Master said nothing but Lucy shouted loud and angry "I don't know but I will find out and then i will kick her back to her own world. Nobody is allowed to pretend that she is our Lisanna even if she is from another world."

In the libery.

"Can you bring me in Earthland?" Asked Lisanna but Mytogan shook his head. "No, I can't because I can't cotrol it right." Lisanna sighed.

"But I can help you with the magic. If you eat this you can use your own magic instead of a weapon." Lisanna's eyes sparkled but...

"No, it is better to use a staff because I don't want that Fairy Tail know that I'm from Earthland." Lisanna sad looked at her feets and silently said "But I don't know where to get it or how to use."

"I'm a little bit guilty because I couldn't close the anima before you sucked in it so I will help you."

"Really?!" She looked happy and he nooded. "Follow me!" Before he could go she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mystogan sighed and pushed her away.

**4 hours later.**

**Lisanna's P.O.V.**

So we where at a shop. Mystogan talked with a strange man about staffs. But he said that he need some materials for making the staff. We, no Mystogan decided to search for the materials. So he needed a rare purple diamond that was kept by a big monster. I wanted to say no but Mystogan decided to go to the Enty mountains and searching for the diamond. I was angry but I musted go with him. Then I run to the guild ,alone, they where looking weird. But I ignore that and went to my sister when.

"Lisanna, can we talk?" Lucy looked scary her black aura was bigger then usual. I tried to ignore that.

"Sorry, but no I came here to tell you that I will searching materials for my new staff." I was nervous because Lucy looked angry.

"Really? Why?" Mirajane asked.

"Because I must help to protect the guild and I can't do this without a weapon,right?" Lucy watched me. She thought of something then she said "That's right! You can go now but I will follow you because it is dangerous alone without a weapon."

"NO! I mean it isn't hard and I will be safe and come back in one piece, I promise." Lucy didn't belive but she allowed me to go alone.

And now Mystogan and I are on some snowy mountains searchig for a purple diamond. Edolas is pretty weird but it's beautiful and funny. Even if the people aren't very friendly and that here is war I think I can live here. Especially at the freedom balls. That are balls where everybody can be without that the kingdom will capture you. I wish I could see it but I can't dance and I think Mira-nee wouldn't allow but hey I can dream to see this Erza in a dress pissed because she can't capture me even when I dance in front of her. Hihi.

**So here is the second chapter it is long so the rest will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
